


congratulations!

by jaynotjae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Maybe angst?????, One (1) Established Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Woojin Graduated though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaynotjae/pseuds/jaynotjae
Summary: baby1: can you believe that chan has no taste?bearynice: can you not attack chan while he’s in the chatchangry: not even 5 minutes and ive been attackedchangry: i just wanted to talk with my friendschangry: but no!orthe very uneeded group chat that this fandom really doesn't want (unless they do? but y'all probably don't)





	1. ty ly bb <3

**Author's Note:**

> Chan - changry, bigflex
> 
> Woojin - bearynice
> 
> Minho - S.N.A.K.E
> 
> Changbin - spearbee
> 
> Hyunjin - daddylonglegs
> 
> Jisung - j.han
> 
> Felix - smallflex, f.lee
> 
> Seungmin - baby1
> 
> Jeongin - j.yang
> 
> also don't look up the mentioned mv. despite it being a cartoon it's really gross. if you do though i am not to be blamed for your fresh mental scars.

changry added bearynice, baby1, and 3 others to congratualations!

 

**spearbee** : iTsSssS a CeLebratIOnNNnN

 

**baby1** : yOU FOOL!  
 **baby1** : it was obviously meant to be “youve invented a new kind of stupid,”

 

**daddylonglegs** : feckin’ nerd  
 **daddylonglegs** : we all know chan hates hamilton

 

**baby1** : can you believe that chan has no taste?

 

**bearynice** : can you not attack chan while he’s in the chat

 

**changry** : not even 5 minutes and ive been attacked  
 **changry** : i just wanted to talk with my friends  
 **changry** : but no!

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : please send it all in one text. im in class and i swear if i feel one more buzz on my ass from you i’ll let mr. im beat you

 

**changry** : all i ask for is reSPECT  
 **changry** : ITS NOT THAT MUCH TO ASK FOR IS IT?

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : you’ve got 30 minutes to find a hiding spot  
 **S.N.A.K.E** : run bitch

 

**bearynice** : the scary part is mr. jaebeom isnt even minho’s teacher currently. he’d only be coming for your ass ‘cause you’re texting in mr. jinyoungs class

 

**baby1** : shouldnt you be calling them mr. im and mr. park

 

**bearynice** : why does everyone forget ive graduated and am working as a ta at their school. In fact i’ll be applying to teach at that highschool next year!

 

**baby1** : im glad im graduating this year

 

**daddylonglegs** : feckin’ same!

 

**bearynice** : id fail you all just because

 

 

bigflex to smallflex

 

**bigflex** : im comign homeer dont let mr. im or the snak in

 

**smallflex** : im not going to ask

 

 

m.lee to f.lee

 

**m.lee** : let me in

 

**f.lee** : id rather not

 

**m.lee** : i’ll tell chan happened on new years with changbin

 

**f.lee** : not before i tell channie-hyung about dropping his honorific  
 **f.lee** : you’ll be a pancake before you can even breathe about what happened :)

 

**m.lee** : he’s hiding right now because of the possiblity of me beating his ass

 

**f.lee** : 1) im a child please doNT SWEAR 2) give me two seconds i’ll be down 3) is mr.im with you

 

**m.lee** : nope, thanks, no because he could loose his job but bamx2 and yugyeom are here to help

 

**f.lee** : OooOOOOOoOOOo fun!

 

 

congratualtions!

 

**changry** : my own brother, who ive raised for a good part of mine and his life, has just betrayed my fragile trust!

 

**bearynice** : im sure @S.N.A.K.E was behind it

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : well…  
 **S.N.A.K.E** : youre not wrong…

 

**changry** : snake

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : thats my name! don’t wear it out ;)

 

**changry** : gross get out

 

**spearbee** : y u m

 

**changry** : ew go back to watching emo music videos

 

**spearbee** : thE HURT JUST GAINS

 

**baby1** : the emo video yu were watching was fckin weird

 

**spearbee** : which one?

 

**baby1** : the cartoon one?

 

**spearbee** : you mean the carpal tunnel of love mv?

 

**bearynice** : nO WE DONT MENTION THAT VIDEO

 

**changry** : halT SATAN

 

**spearbee** : wow im almost offended

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : that mv is the one thing that genuinely grosses me out please stop

 

**changry** : good song; creepy ass mv

 

**spearbee** : agreed

 

sun to moon

 

**sun** : can i come over i need your cuddles

 

**moon** : of course you can!

 

**sun** : ty ly bb <3

 

**moon** : ly2 bb see you when you get here <3


	2. chan told me to say no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changry: ah i see
> 
> spearbee: felix is a really good friend :)
> 
> changry: o o f
> 
> bearynice: ouch
> 
> baby1: what?
> 
> changry: you’ll learn soon young one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan - changry, chan, bigflex
> 
> Woojin - bearynice
> 
> Minho - S.N.A.K.E, minow 
> 
> Changbin - spearbee
> 
> Hyunjin - daddylonglegs, cultbuddy
> 
> Jisung - j.han
> 
> Felix - f.lee, witchwart, smallflex
> 
> Seungmin - baby1, seungie, dandyboi
> 
> Jeongin - j.yang

seungie to chan

 

**seungie** : hey 

**seungie** : hey hyung

**chan** : hmm?

 

**seungie** : what’s your brother’s name again

 

**chan** : classified

 

**seungie** : whatever then i’ll just ask minho 

 

**chan** : okayyyyy

  
  


dandyboi to minow

 

**dandyboi** : hey

 

**minow** : no

 

**dandyboi** : i haven’t even asked my question

 

**minow** : chan told me to say no to answering your question

 

**dandyboi** : rude 

  
  


congratulations! 

 

**baby1** : okay

**baby1** : this is my last resort

**baby1** : is this boy chan’s brother

**baby1:**

 

**bearynice** : yes, thats felix…

**bearynice** : why didnt you ask chan for his name

 

**baby1** : i did…

 

**changry** : he also aasked minho

 

**daddylonglegs** : he’s in my dance class 

**daddylonglegs:** btw couldn’t you have just asked him if he was chan’s brother

 

**baby1** : ha

**baby1** : youre funny

 

**changry** : wdym

 

**baby1** : you and him are one of the same

**baby1** : “are you chan’s brother”

**baby1** : “i dont know! am i?”

 

**changry** : ah i see

 

**spearbee** : felix is a really good friend :)

 

**changry** : o o f

 

**bearynice** : ouch

 

**baby1** : what?

 

**changry** : you’ll learn soon young one 

 

**daddylonglegs** : has he done the dance™ yet?

 

**baby1** : no?

**baby1** : he’s just been talking about fortnite a lo t

 

**daddylonglegs** : ah he’s in phase one

**daddylonglegs** : say no if he asks to show you a dance 

 

**spearbee** : the dance is funny though 

 

**changry** : f u n n y?

**changry** : that’s funny to you?

 

**spearbee** : ...yes?

 

**changry** : i made fcking wow (which was the funniest joke ive ever made) and your ass didnt even fake laugh

**changry** : but somehOW A FORTNITE DANCE IS FUNNY?!

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : wow was only funny because you tried to be a stereotypical straight dude sm-fucking-h

 

**bearynice** : you realize there is a literal child in this chat

 

**baby1** : im a senior in highschool

 

**bearynice** : only because you skipped a grade you cHILD

 

**baby1** : you did as well?

**baby1** : your parents had you skip fcking 2nd grade!

**baby1** : what do they have against 2nd grade h u h ?

 

**bearynice** : what do yours have against 9th grade hMMmMmmmmMm?

 

**baby1** : nothing my counselor kind of forced my parents to do it?

 

**changry** : whoosh

 

**daddylonglegs** : whoosh?

 

**changry** : at times i wish felix was here...

**changry** : anyways its the sound of the joke going over your head

 

**spearbee** : why isn’t he here hmMmmmMmMmmMM?

 

**changry** : its only funny when woojin does it 

 

**bearynice** : dont divert from the question

 

**changry** : idk actually 

 

**baby1** : he’s doing the dance™

**baby1** : also add him you coward

 

**spearbee** : sksk that reminds me of that one alex joens clip

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : alex jones who? i only know alex joens

 

changry added f.lee to the chat

 

**spearbee** : you b/tch

**spearbee** : w a i t 

 

**f.lee** : :( wow hyung

**f.lee** : im hurt :’(

**f.lee** : real tears

 

**changry** : shut it youre cackling in your witch hut

 

S.N.A.K.E changed f.lee’s name to witchwart

 

**witchwart** : ah minho hyung

**witchwart** : always a delight to be in your presence 

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : how do you know who’s who you wart

 

**witchwart** : well, my dear hyung theyre very fitting names 

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : im almost hurt

 

**spearbee** : good you scaley wart

 

**witchwart** : hyung that was w e a k

 

**spearbee** : aren’t you supposed to be on my side :(

 

**witchwart** : idk am i a bitch still :’(

 

**spearbee** : you know that wasn’t meant for you

**spearbee** : i could never call my best friend a bitch smh

 

**bearynice** : that is uh-

 

**changry** : b u d d y 

 

**spearbee** : what?

 

**witchwart** : yeah, what? :)

 

**daddylonglegs** : fuck you and your dense asses omG

 

**changry** : language you spider 

  
  


bigflex to smallflex

 

**bigflex** : you good?

 

**smallflex** : yeah? why? :)

 

**bigflex** : sure, jan

 

**smalleflex** : ive already accepted it, hyung now go back to pretending to not be with woojin

 

**bigflex** : yOU KBAKB! WE’RE NOT!

 

**smallflex** : hmm okay

  
  


j.yang to ???

 

**j.yang** : hey!

**j.yang** : we’re number neighbors!

 

**???** : whats that?

 

**j.yang** : our numbers have a one number difference :))

 

**???** : isn’t this dangerous?

 

**j.yang** : ive been nearly kidnapped by a religious cult... so no?

 

**???** : i can oddly relate to that

 

j.yang changed ??? to cultbuddy

 

**j.yang** : haha 

**j.yang** : youre my number neighbor and cult buddy!

 

**cultbuddy** : eye-

  
  


congratulations!

 

**daddylonglegs** : im someones culy buddy?

 

**spearbee** : uh excuse me but wtf?

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe! sorry for the late upload but was it good? sksk anyways thanks for reading if you have any suggestions or anything really comment it below!
> 
> have a nice day!!
> 
> (I'll fix the format in the first chapter I just need to sleep sksk)


	3. i want a divorce!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> witchwart: do you ever see someone so cute that your heart nuts?
> 
> spearbee: no?
> 
> witchwart: youre missing out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan - changry, chan, bounce, curl
> 
> Woojin - bearynice
> 
> Minho - S.N.A.K.E, rattle
> 
> Changbin - spearbee, binnie, dark
> 
> Hyunjin - daddylonglegs,
> 
> Jisung - j.han, squish
> 
> Felix - witchwart, whippedwart, lixie
> 
> Seungmin - baby1
> 
> Jeongin - j.yang

 

moon to sun

 

 **moon** : hi :)

 

**sun** : hello! 

**sun** : what’s up?

 

**moon** : nothing just want to talk to my sun

 

**sun** : h y u n g! im blushing and now jeongin is laughing at me

**sun** : becoming a tomato because you flirted with me isn’t exactly easy to explain ya know!

 

**moon** : smh you love it though

 

**sun** : sadly i do :(

 

**moon** : so what’re you up to?

 

**sun** : resiting the urge to say your mom

 

**moon** : s i g h

 

**sun** : sksks im just trying to get mr. jeongin to agree on a meet-up with one of my friends

**sun** : he’s being kind of reluctant :(

 

**moon** : i mean same?

 

**sun** : ow

**sun** : is this what being stabbed in the heart feels like 

 

**moon** : yes, now suffer >:)

 

**sun** : my own boyfriend!

**sun** : not even batting an eyelash at my pain :(

 

**moon** : sister sHHHH

 

**sun** : that’s it

**sun** : im divorcing you and taking the kids

 

**moon** : we don’t have kids-

 

**sun** : thaT’S BECAUSE YOU MADE EXCUSES FOR WHY

**sun** : ME NOT HAVING THE PROPER PARTS TO HAVE ONE ISN’T A GOOD ONE

 

**moon** : what are you? a robot?

 

**sun** : what if i am? :(

**sun** : ill just find a cyborg boyfriend :((

 

**moon** : i’d pour water on him

 

**sun** : then i’d have no boyfriend

 

**moon** : i”m? right? here? 

 

**sun** : you called me A ROBOT!

 

**moon** : smh 

**moon** : you called yourself a robot

 

**sun** : no u

 

**moon** : s i g h

**moon** : have you convinced jeongin to meet up with your friend yet?

 

**sun** : yeah!

**sun** : we’re going to go to that really big park with the roses by it!

 

**moon** : sounds fun!

 

**sun** : wanna come? 

 

**moon** : can’t i have to study for my finals

 

**sun** : aw okay 

 

**moon** : i can come over later to hang out though!

 

**sun** : okay! study hard!

**sun** : hyung fighting!

  
  


congratulations!

 

 **witchwart** : do you ever see someone so cute that your heart nuts?

 

**spearbee** : no?

 

**witchwart** : youre missing out!

 

**spearbee** : sure…

 

**daddylonglegs** : OOoOooOoOoOo who is it?

 

**witchwart** : he’s a junior

**witchwart** : idk his name but my heart is bursting because he’s so cute!!

**witchwart** : he also has really bright red hair uwu

 

**changry** : we should meet him sometime!

 

**witchwart** : sksks no he’s too pure i just want to shove him in my pocket

 

**bearynice** : sounds like you have a crush 

 

**witchwart** : i mean yeah… but not on him sksk

**witchwart** : he’s like a tiny baby brother

 

**baby1** : f i n a l l y 

**baby1** : he gets to be the baby

**baby1** : i get to b r e a t h e 

 

**daddylonglegs** : shut 

**daddylonglegs** : you’ll always be my baby smh

 

**baby1** : i have one exception to being called baby

 

**daddylonglegs** : ;)))

 

**baby1** : nvm nobody call me baby

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : oOoOOoO jeongin?

**S.N.A.K.E** : he’d bite your arm off if you tried to put him in your pocket

 

**witchwart** : that makes him somehow cuter?

 

S.N.A.K.E changed witchwart’s name to whippedwart

  
  


bounce to rattle

 

 **bounce** : what’re you doing

 

**rattle** : progressing things

 

**bounce** : shouldn’t we leave it be

 

**rattle** : im not going to watch them dance like this for another 20 years

 

**bounce** : this is going to go wrong somehow smh

**bounce** : if felix ends up hurt from this your ass won’t be able to dance for the next 20 years

 

**rattle** : got it!

  
  
  


congratulations!

 

 **spearbee** : i was just trying to make sure you weren’t uncomfortable

 

**whippedwart** : i obviously wasnt uncomfortble or else i wouldve said something

 

**spearbee** : i was just trying to help you

 

**whippedwart** : i didnt fucking need it 

 

**spearbee** : i understand that now because you keep repeating it over and over again

 

**daddylonglegs** : sorry chan but this is for the good of all of our sanitys 

 

daddylonglegs has removed whippedwart and spearbee

 

**changry** : dont worry i was about to do it as well 

**changry** : their romantic tension was almost as bad as minho and jisung

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : shut

**S.N.A.K.E** : jisung is sweet and by you mentioning him means he’s going to be added into this chat

 

**changry** : ah so youre not denying that youre more than just friends?

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : even if i say "no, we're friends!"  you'll do your “hmmm sure” thing

 

**bearynice** : we should add jisung

**bearynice** : at least while changlix are fighting

**bearynice** : it’s always nice to have one memer in chat

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : no

 

**baby1** : i want to meet jisung 

 

**daddylonglegs** : no you dont

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : leave him alone

 

**bearynice** : tea

 

changry added j.han

 

**j.han** : i did not consent 

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : i told them no…

 

**j.han** : it’s fine hyung!

 

**changry** : i am: digusted 

 

**bearynice** : why is only 2 members of 3RACHA here at one time

**bearynice** : changbin leaves then whOOP!

**bearynice** : jisung gets added

 

**j.han** : he’s intimitated by me

 

**daddylonglegs** : his arms are thicker than your whole thigh

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : ksksksksk

**S.N.A.K.E** : have you seen him lately

 

**changry** : yeah, id give him about 6 months before changbin needs to start worrying

 

**bearynice** : wbu chan

**bearynice** : youre pretty built

 

**changry** : we dONT TALK ABOUT MY BODY

 

**daddylonglegs** : we dont have to 

**daddylonglegs** : you already flashed a good number of the people here in highschool before you left 

 

**changry** : sHUT

 

**bearynice** : lucky

 

**j.han** : chan no

 

**changry** : opEN

 

**j.han** : nO THEY STAY CLOSED

 

**baby1** : context?

  
  


binnie to lixie

 

 **binnie** : hey, can we talk?

 

**lixie** : go ahead can’t really stop you

 

**binnie** : i mean you could block me?

 

**lixie** : are you asking me to block you?

 

**binnie** : no!

**binnie** : idk why i said that but

**binnie** : im sorry for being the way i was earlier

 

**lixie** : dont worry! we were both overreacting

**lixie** : btw im sorry too

 

**binnie** : still im sorry

 

**lixie** : it’s fine!

**lixie** : i’ve got to go though

**lixie** : study time!

 

**binnie** : oh… have fun!

**binnie** : felix fighting!

  
  


3RACHA 

 

 **dark** : ouch

 

**squish** : oof?

 

**curl** : what’s good, mate?

 

**dark** : i just got the cheap excuse used on me

**dark** : hurts more than i thought

 

**curl** : what was it?

 

**dark** : “gotta study!”

**dark** : which i mean- yeah valid, but this person never studies

 

**squish** : press f 

 

**curl** : f?

**curl** : for felix?  


 

 **squish** : o h  n o  s w e e t y 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooop! another chapter! i've narrowed down who sun and moon could be quite a bit as well! also jeongin isn't getting much story time currently and i'm sorry! i have a plan i swear he's going to be a little longer but he's almost there!
> 
> also some context to things that weren't explained:
> 
> -changlix weren't really brushed up upon in the chat because if there was a really big problem with them chan would've had a bigger problem with the fight. he has brotherly instincts (and minho's matchmaking skills) to help him know it's all good.
> 
> -when chan said open up in chat he meant dms. as in he wanted jisung to respond to his dms cause he was having a big panic!
> 
> anyways thanks for reading! if there are any problems with this make sure to tell me!


	4. are you sure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan - changry
> 
> Woojin - bearynice
> 
> Minho - S.N.A.K.E
> 
> Changbin - binnie
> 
> Hyunjin - daddylonglegs
> 
> Jisung - j.han, han
> 
> Felix - lixie
> 
> Seungmin - baby1
> 
> Jeongin - j.yang

changry changed the chat name to changix need help 2k19

 

**changry** : so, we’ve been watching this romantic tension cook for many years

**changry** : it’s rounding on its 10th year

 

**bearynice** : wtf 10 years

**bearynice** : felix wouldve been 7 chan 

**bearynice** : and changbin would’ve been 8

 

**changry** : and? 

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : aren’t you, as his older brother, supposed to care a little bit more situations like these

 

**changry** : oh, i do and im not afraid to do the worst if the worst happens

 

**j.han** : dont hurt changbin he’s our best friend

**j.han** : and he raps really good

 

**changry** : i wouldnt hurt him sksk

**changry** : unless he purposfully hurt felix

**changry** : then we’d have whole different solution to that problem :)

 

**daddylonglegs** : never has a smiley face looked so threatening 

 

**changry** : :)

  
  


binnie to lixie

 

**binnie** : hey 

 

**lixie** : hi

 

**binnie** : uh… so wanna hang out? or something?

 

**lixie** : ah i can’t finals are coming up and ive gotta study :(

 

**binnie** : ah okay! maybe another day?

 

**lixie** : sure

 

**binnie** : :)

  
  


changlix needs help

 

**j.han** : anyone know why changbin showed up at my house looking like a kicked puppy?

 

**changry** : no?

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : this is a changlix situation

**S.N.A.K.E** : i feel it in my teeth

 

**j.han** : wtf 

**j.han** : anyways…

 

**bearynice** : did you ask what happened

 

**j.han** : no

 

**baby1** : and why not?

 

**changry** : he bottles his feelings up

**changry** : in fact he’s been bottling these ones up for 10 years

 

**j.han** : also if you ask before he’s ready he closes up even more

**j.han** : he’s going to burst soon though

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : i have a way to make it go faster 

 

**daddylonglegs** : s p i l l 

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : hey jisung

**S.N.A.K.E** : i know you dont want to ruin his innocence 

**S.N.A.K.E** : but can you please add jeongin into this chat?

 

**j.han** : no

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : please?

 

**bearynice** : minho? using? please?

 

**daddylonglegs** : im l i v i  n g for this concept

 

**baby1** : wasn’t he the one that indirectly caused this

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : nope

**S.N.A.K.E** : i pushed the buttons that started this

 

**changry** : tea?

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : 1) i pretended to not want to talk with felix about jeongin in pm, so he turned to tell the gorup chat

**S.N.A.K.E** : 2) once he began to mention how cute he was and all that i then switched felix’s name to whippedwart

**S.N.A.K.E** : then the rest fell into place

 

**j.han** : wtf 

 

**bearynice** : what if it didnt work?

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : then plan b would’ve had to have been implemented 

 

**changry** : which is?

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : blind date with youngjae-hyung

 

**bearynice** : but isn’t youngjae with someone

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : yes, he’s with wonpil-hyung

**S.N.A.K.E** : but, even they’re done with changlix chasing around each other so theyd be willing out help in any way

 

**j.han** : again wtf

**j.han** : how does jeongin play into this then?

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : as much as i hate everything to do with jealousy i’d use chnagbin’s slight jealousy and increase it a little bit at a time

 

**bearynice** : so, you would use jeongin to make them get more angry with each other

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : with jeongin’s permission of course

 

**j.han** : i’m still not going to add him

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : why?

 

**j.han** : i feel like it’d ruin his friendship with felix if we did that. i know i’d be pissed to find out that my friend was purposely getting my love interest jealous

 

**bearynice** : yeah, id be pretty pissed too

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : when you phrase it like that…

**S.N.A.K.E** : yeah nvm i dont like my plan anymore

 

j.han changed his name to han

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : oof? 

 

**han** : i wanted to be more serious 

 

**S.N.A.K.E** : youre to bright to be serious

**S.N.A.K.E** : you remind me of the sun 

 

**han** : uwu and you remind me of something mystical 

**han** : like the night sky!

 

**daddylonglegs** : excuse me! felix alredy has the night sky on his cheeks

**daddylonglegs** : n e x t

 

**han** : are you sure we’re not setting up the wrong couple?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello! sorry for not uploading in 3? or 4 days? i got busy sksk but my last quarter of the year started! that also meant a good amount of homework :( anyways im almost done with the school year :)
> 
> also i have a couple things to explain
> 
> 1) ages and grade the characters are in
> 
> woojin (22): has been out of college for under a year and will be teaching at the highschool they attend next year (he alo skipped 2nd grade)
> 
> chan (21): is a junior in college; met minho in his second year, met woojin in his first year
> 
> minho (19): is a sophomore in college; met jisung in high school
> 
> changbin (18): taking a gap year before going to college
> 
> hyunjin (18): senior in high school
> 
> jisung (18): senior in high school (he's a year older than felix for a very valid reason i swear)
> 
> felix (17): senior in high school; met changbin through chan in his sophomore year
> 
> seungmin (17): senior in highschool (skipped a year); met hyunjin in his first year of highschool
> 
> jeongin (16): junior in highschool; met jisung through minho in his first year
> 
> 2) the teachers currently are got7's hyung line along with day6's hyung line (young k, jae, sungjin)
> 
> 3) other high school students outside of stray kids are wonpil, dowoon, youngjae, bambam, and yugyeom
> 
> 4) changbin knows felix is avoiding him because finals don't happen when the school year has just began. felix also knows changbin knows this :)
> 
> 5) the poly relationship is going to be a very slow burn. jeongin won't even be fully in the chapters for a little while 
> 
> anyways that's it! any problems with the chapter alert me about by commenting about it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bearynice: yeet okay
> 
> spill: dont use that ever again
> 
> bearynice: why not?
> 
> changry: yeah… why not?
> 
> thetea: fucking whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan - changry, bigflex, c.bang
> 
> Woojin - bearynice, w.kim
> 
> Minho - S.N.A.K.E, spill, m.lee
> 
> Changbin - spearbee, c.seo
> 
> Hyunjin - daddylonglegs, h.hwang
> 
> Jisung - han, thetea, j.han
> 
> Felix - smallflex, f.lee
> 
> Seungmin - baby1, s.kim
> 
> Jeongin - j.yang

**moon** : how’s changbin doing?

 

**sun** : eh

**sun** : he’s still pretty beaten up over the whole… mess

 

**moon** : felix is the same… except like not?

**moon** : he’s treating it like a break up i guess…

 

**sun** : u g h

**sun** : they’re both so freaking oblivious

 

**moon** : we were the same for a while though

 

**sun** : i knowwwww

**sun** : it’s just so obvious and im concerned on how blind the are because they cant s e e it!

 

**moon** : big oof

  
  


smallflex to bigflex

 

**smallflex** : im going out 

 

**bigflex** : ooooooo with who?

 

**smallflex** : a guy i met in my class 

 

**bigflex** : oh..

**bigflex** : what’s his name?

 

**smallflex** : tae 

 

**bigflex** : tae? as in kim taehyung?

 

**smallflex** : yeah, why…?

 

**bigflex** : no reason! have fun :)

 

**smallflex** : weird 

 

 

changlix need help 2K19

 

**changry** : uh…

**changry** : big problem 

 

S.N.A.K.E changed his name to spill

 

**changry** : you could’ve typed that in the chat?

 

**spill** : i know 

 

han changed his name to thetea

 

**spill** : aw we match

 

**thetea** : yeah :))

 

**bearynice** : gross a couple…

 

**spill** : we 

 

**thetea** : literally 

 

**spill** : breathed

 

**thetea** : ?!?!?!??!?

 

**baby1** : chan stop holding out and spill

 

**daddylonglegs** : what he said 

 

**spill** : whipped 

 

**changy** : s h u t u p 

 

**thetea** : okay

 

**changry** : okay so… the changlix situation got worse

 

**spill** : excuse me, but how??

 

**changry** : felix is getting ready to go on a date with a guy

 

**daddylonglegs** : w h o ?

 

**changry** : kim taehyung 

 

**bearynice** : you let him do that?

 

**changry** : i dont control my brother 

 

**daddylonglegs** : okay, but kim taehyung is only using him to make jeongguk jealous?

 

**changry** : how would you know that? felix has many qualities that people are attracted to?

**changry** : what if kim taehyung wants to just be with him because he likes him?

 

**bearynice** : chan… have you personally met kim taehyung? 

 

**changry** : yeah.he was very kind and respectable when talking to me 

 

**spill** : really?

 

**thetea** : he’s actually nice though what are you all on about?

 

**baby1** : isnt he friends with some of the nicest kids in school

 

**daddylonglegs** : being friends with someone doesnt automatically make you a good person

 

**changry** : why are so against him?

 

**daddylonglegs** : because i actually know him

 

**thetea** : i know him too?

 

**daddylonglegs** : i know him differently

 

**thetea** : there arent different ways to know someone, hyunjin.

 

**spill** : stop. we already have one situation

**spill** : we don’t need their best friends fighting each other as well.

 

**changry** : thank you, minho

**changry** : felix is free to date whoever he’d like 

 

**bearynice** : we can’t do anything but support him through it 

 

**daddylonglegs** : sorry jisung

 

**thetea** : im sorry too hyunjin

 

**baby1** : plan b!

**baby1** : support them until we find out what’s really going on!

 

**bearynice** : yeet okay

 

**spill** : dont use that ever again

 

**bearynice** : why not?

 

**changry** : yeah… why not?

 

**thetea** : fucking whipped

  
  


j.han added c.seo, f.lee, j.yang, and 5 others to ToGetHer at Last!

 

j.han: welcome!

 

**c.bang** : jisung what is this?

 

**j.han** : a place where we can all talk

 

**m.lee** : good idea 

 

**c.bang** : eye-

**c.bang** : whipped

 

**j.yang** : hi! i only know three of you

 

**j.han** : wait! fleix would you like me to add him?

 

**f.lee** : ah not yet! we’ve yet to get to know eachother well enough.

 

**c.seo** : who?

 

**f.lee** : someone important!

**f.lee** : of course not as important as my best friends 

 

**h.hwang** : cute

 

**s.kim** : hi

 

**j.yang** : i have no clue who most of you are

 

**w.kim** : you'll learn! 

 

**c.bang** : skrrt yeP! 

 

**j.yang** : f u n

 

**s.kim** : sarcastic

**s.kim** : i like it. can we keep him?

 

**h.hwang** : please?

 

**w.kim** : we? cant? keep? people? 

 

**h.hwang** : rude

 

**w.kim** : that's kidnapping though?

 

**s.kim** : is it though?

 

**c.seo** : w t f 

 

**j.yang** : ^^ same 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so maybe i lied? jeongin will be in more chapters, but like not? he'll be in the big chat, but wont be in the big arc for a hot minute. anyways y'all should know who sun and moon are cause im not being subtle about them
> 
> have a good day! (btw i love kim taehyung and he's so cute i dont hate him i swear!)


	6. Premonition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy?

 

ToGetHer at Last!

 

**h.hwang** : hey y’all i just realised something

**h.hwang** : together can be split into 3 parts 

**h.hwang** : to-get-her

 

**f.lee** : yeah..

**f.lee** : didn’t your english teacher tell you that

 

**c.bang** : oof

 

**h.hwang** : y’all i feel dumb

 

**j.han** : we’ve been knew 

 

**m.lee** : deactivate 

 

**j.han** : im hurt :(

 

**m.lee** : sorry?

 

**f.lee** : nobody: 

**f.lee** : literally nobody:

**f.lee** : minho: attacking jisung for what seems to be no reason

 

**m.lee** : again, sorry?

 

**c.bang** : i hate teenage romance 

 

**w.kim** : ah to be a young and a jerk to your boyfriend

 

**m.lee** : im not dating jisung

 

**j.han** : :)

 

**j.yang** : this is going to end terribly 

  
  


sun to moon 

 

 **sun** : do you think it worked?

 

 **moon** : yeah..

 **moon** : im sorry 

 

 **sun** : it's all cool

 

 **moon** : it's really not

 **moon** : i should be able to tell them, you know?

 

 **sun** : it's a hard thing 

 **sun** : do it when you're ready

 

 **moon** : i love you

 

 **sun** : love ya too 

 

 

babycheeks to babyhands

 

 **babycheeks** : can i come over?

 

 **babyhands** : ofc 

 **babyhands** : want me to get the ice cream or snacks out?

 **babyhands** : nvm imma grab both 

 

 **babycheeks** : thank you

 

 **babyhands** : anything for my best friend <3

 

 **babycheeks** : <3

 

ToGetHer at Last!

 

 **f.lee** : get a best friend like jisung

 **f.lee** : he's cute

 **f.lee:** he's cuddly! 

 **f.lee:** but most importantly!

 

 **c.bang** : get to the point felix

 

 **f.lee** : he be looking like a snaccc

 **f.lee:** chris!

 

 **c.bang** : sorry! 

 

 **f.lee** : i'll deal with you later 

 

 **w.lee** : oof

 

 **h.hwang** : bro you better have some cute photos of jisung to show us

 

 **f.lee** : you bet i do

 **f.lee** :

****

 

 **m.lee** : guys

 **m.lee** : im so gay for jisung

 **m.lee** : i need to make a powerpoint presentation hold up

 

 **s.kim** : what

 

 **h.hwang** : the

 

 **j.yang:** hi sisters

 **j.yang** : fuck

 **j.yang** : not that wait-

 **j.yang:** im sorry?

 

 **w.kim** : minho: *giving me whiplash from how fast he changes moods*

 

 

sun to moon

 

 **sun** : minho?

 

 **moon** : can't talk 

 **moon** : i have to finish this fricking presentation about you

 

 **sun** : slow down

 **sun** : you just outed yourself

 **sun** : you do realize that?

 

 **moon** : i have no regrets

 

 **sun** : you will when you rationalize what you did

 **sun** : im at felix's place for when you have your mental breakdown

 

 **moon** : i m f i n e 

 

ToGetHer at Last

 

 **c.bang** : sleepover at my house 

 **c.bang:** innie ill text you the address 

 **c.bang:** no swearing and be extremely careful with the volume

 

 **f.lee** : yeah, jisungie and minho and sleeping upstairs 

 

 **h.hwang** : lEtSSsA GOOoOOOoOoo

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 sun and moon? a concept? nah, but a good idea in theory 
> 
> anyways this chapter s u c k ed and im sorry for not posting in over a month. my motivation for anything was the worst for the longest time 
> 
> however, this bih is bacc with their dramatics!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the very emo references. i had m a n i a by FoB playing in the background as i was writing this smh
> 
> aLsOOOOOoooOoOo guess who sun and moon are? ;)))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
